


a pile of sleeping lions

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Prompt Fill, let them rest, they're so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: voltron fam + dog piles/group cuddling or everyone sleeping together on the mother of all king beds surrounded by the robots





	

“I _never_  want to do that again. _Ever_.” Lance declares, tired but vehement, scrubbing his hands clean with a washcloth. 

 

Pidge agrees with a grumble, sliding a hand through her hair before groaning, “What kind of slime stays in your hair even after a _30 minute_  shower?”

 

“Alien slime,” Keith mutters darkly, dark hair stiff in several spots where the aforementioned slime still resides. He pensively pinches a few strands of hair in his fingers and scowls at how hard his hair is.

 

As he plops down on the couch, Hunk groans and spreads his legs as he drops his hands across the couch back, “Why do we have to have a debrief right now? Can’t it wait till we’ve all had some sleep?”

 

“Seconding.” Lance declares, throwing the washcloth away, sitting down on the floor in the open space between Hunk’s legs.

 

Pidge is curling up on the floor next to Lance, head on his thigh as she raises a hand, “Third.”

 

“Fourth,” Keith chimes in, leaning heavily on Hunk’s shoulder.

 

Shiro sighs, privately agreeing but the Princess has been adamant about holding meetings right after a mission. Something about a greater ability to learn from mistakes as soon as you commit them? 

 

“Can’t be helped,” he says instead, sitting down on the floor. Shiro rests an arm on Keith’s thigh and plants his chin on top. “She said she’ll be here soon.”

 

Hunk yawns, tears brimming at the corners, “Better be _real_ soon. I’m gonna pass out right here.”

 

“Heh, Pidge’s already ahead of you.”

 

Shiro glances down at the girl curled up in fetal position and grins softly, “Guess she was really tired.”

 

“Aren’t we all? Right Keith?”

 

No answer. The trio glance at Keith and see that he’s fall asleep too, head resting on Hunk’s arm. They exchange a look before laughing softly. 

 

“The princess wouldn’t mind if we fell asleep waiting for her right?” Lance asks, already sliding a few inches down to get more comfortable against Hunk.

 

“I guess not,” Shiro grins.

**Author's Note:**

> rhythmically bangs fists on table while chanting, let them rest! let them rest! let them rest!


End file.
